The Class Trip of A LIFETIME!
by Rida-chou Leyde
Summary: "...Boreen-sensei's best friend had also taken a liking to you, so Boreen-sensei had persuaded him to fund a trip to somewhere out of Japan for your annual school trip. Well, to be precise... Italy!" "HIEEEE!" For his classmates to be attending HIS Inheritance Ceremony is clearly not on the agenda, so why is everyone planning for the trip? - Reviews please? ;3
1. Boreen's Mischief

THE CLASS TRIP OF A LIFETIME

Being a boss of the Mafia is extremely exhausting. In fact, Tsunayoshi Sawada isn't even the official Tenth Boss of the Vongola Famiglia yet. Not with his Inheritance Ceremony being so oh-so-wonderfully ruined by Daemon Spade's plans. (Tsuna was actually really glad. He would have kissed Daemon for delaying the ceremony if it wasn't for the said man attempting to kill him and his precious friends.)

Even so, the stacks of paperwork which seems to merge with his homework stared at him in the face, daring him to not complete them. Vongola Nono, Timoteo, had sent him an enormous box filled with the accursed papers, complete with an apology note and a packet of sweets just this morning, a Saturday that should have been spent by _relaxing_. Reborn reasoned (which was actually forcing his ideals upon the reluctant to-be Neo-Vongola Primo with a well-placed kick and punch) that it was good practice for when Tsuna will be the Don of the most influential Mafia Famiglia in the world. The worst thing was he had to finish ALL of that (including his schoolwork and language exercises set by Reborn) today.

Tsuna groaned, and slammed his forehead on the small coffee table he used to study on. Well, not really on the table. More like on paper. Lots of paper. The soul of a young, barely adult boy could be seen floating out of the window. It's going to be a _long, long _day.

Downstairs, a baby clad in a black suit pulled his fedora down, hiding the very amused smirk adorning his face. His other hand was clutching a white envelope, sealed with a Dying Will Flame stamp, a sign of it being sent by the Vongola. He strode out of the house off to somewhere, pausing only to glance at Tsuna's room. "Well, No-Good Tsuna. This is sure to be amusing."

* * *

Monday came, the bright sun shining its rays into the brunette's room. Stacks of paperwork were neatly arranged in the box it came in, biding its time to return to its rightful owner somewhere in Sicily, Italy. The boy was snoring peacefully on his bed, unaware of the tiny figure hopping on the structure. Leon the chameleon then transformed into a gun, while its owner, none other than the great Reborn, cocked it towards Tsuna's forehead. Almost a heartbeat later, the snoring figure had rolled out of bed and had run towards the bathroom, all the while shrieking "HIEEEEEEEEEE! I'M AWAKE!"

The Sun Arcobaleno smirked. "You'll have to go through more training with me, No-Good Tsuna." He then strolled downstairs and let Bianchi pamper him with her love. Soon, Sawada Tsunayoshi raced into the room, snatched a piece of bread, bid his mother goodbye and rushed out of the house at such a speed that he crashed into Gokudera and Yamamoto. "Juudaime!" "Tsuna!"

"WE'RE LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE~!" And with that, Tsuna took off to school, dragging the two surprised Guardians along. Reborn's smirk grew wider as he thought of the marvelous plan he would carry out today.

* * *

"Ryukyu has once recognised..." Hiroyama-sensei's lecture on the public relationships between Ryukyu and other olden countries had Tsuna's head lolling on the table. Gokudera was too busy scribbling something to pay attention, Yamamoto had long fallen into a deep slumber and Chrome was staring out of the window with Enma reading his textbook beside her while Shitt P was blowing bubblegum bubbles. Kyoko giggled lightly at them, knowing full well of their Mafioso identities.

Suddenly the door slammed open. The cheerful face of Nami-chuu's principal looked in. "Hiro-sensei, may I have a word with the class?" Hiroyama-sensei stood straighter and replied with a "Y-Yes, Sir!" before glaring at the class, challenging them to disturb the principal's speech.

The said man gave a slight chuckle and cleared his throat. "I am here to give you very good news. Everyone here knows of Boreen-sensei, no?" Cue headshakes from the students. "He was the one to recommend Mr. Vongolavsky during the class distribution, so he considers class 2-A to be his class of pride. Boreen-sensei's best friend had also taken a liking to you, so Boreen-sensei had persuaded him to fund a trip to somewhere out of Japan for your annual school trip. Well, to be precise... Italy!"

The silence in the room was currently so thick that Tsuna could have probably cut it with a knife. Not that he could do so; he was too busy being shocked hearing the news. _This... this must have been why my Hyper Intuition's going haywire! _The sudden cheers and roars of joy that erupted around him didn't make anything better. From far away, Hibari twitched in annoyance at the noise.

Students of 2-A were too concentrated on being happy to notice the sudden rigidity in seven of their classmates. Nor did they notice a tiny baby wearing a professor's hat entering the room. The principal bowed to the baby while the baby flashed a knowing smirk at a dying Tsuna. _Reborn... what the hell are you doing?!_

After calming down, everyone settled down in their seats, eager to hear what the newcomer had to say. The principal whispered something to the baby, who nodded and waved him off. The principal also nodded and turned back to the students. "This is Boreen-sensei. He will brief you regarding the trip to Italy." The students gasped. Was that baby really the most awesome mathematics-solver ever?

The malicious glint in 'Boreen-sensei's eyes did nothing to ease Tsuna's apprehension as the tiny baby gazed at every student. "Good morning students. I am Boreen-sensei, pleased to meet you. Regarding this trip to Italy that your principal has told you about. My best friend, Timoteo, is the Ninth Boss of the Vongola Corporations. Unfortunately, due to old age, he is forced to pass the mantle on to a new heir." Tsuna's face had drained out of any colour by this point. The rest of the people related to the Mafia in the room weren't any better either.

"Around two weeks from now, an Inheritance Ceremony will be held for the Tenth Boss, or Decimo in Italian, though for this particular heir, it's Neo-Vongola Primo . Due to the heir being Japanese and somewhere around your age, Timoteo had asked me to provide a group of students to accommodate the new boss, just for the ceremony." Gokudera's eyes have turned dangerously sparkly when he heard the word 'Inheritance'. Enma looked pityingly over at Tsuna, who seemed to have turned into stone.

The students of 2-A were whispering and murmuring among them. "Wow, the heir is really young, eh?" "Vongola? Isn't that the company which topped the charts of wealth since a hundred years ago?" "How come the heir's Japanese?"

Reborn waved his hands. "Why the heir is Japanese and fifteen is not your problem. Are you willing to go?" The enquiry was answered with enthusiastic nods and yells of agreement. But wait. "HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The usual ear-splitting shriek of Tsunayoshi Sawada resounded through the room.

The infant smirked, knowing that the brunette had finally absorbed the info. "What is the matter, Sawada?" Everyone turned their attention on the brunette, who had a helpless look on his face and was flailing his arms in abject terror. Gokudera, ever the loyal right-hand man, fussed over him like it's nobody's business. "Juudaime! Are you alright?!"

Tsuna spluttered in the silence. "W-wha… so you mean the heir's in-inheriting the company… in a week?!" "As I've said so earlier." Reborn kept up his act, even though he was sorely tempted to kick the Neo-Vongola Primo in the face right now. "U-uh… Who will be there?"

Ah, the question. Reborn's favourite question. With perfect timing, Dino stumbled into the room, successfully handing Reborn a sheaf of papers while also banging his head against the wall. The girls cooed and giggled, oblivious at the obvious display of Dino-sensei's clumsiness. "Here, Reborn! This is the official list of the companies attending Vongola Neo-Vongola Primo 's Inheritance Ceremony!"

Reborn huffed and passed it to Tsuna, who passed it to Gokudera because he really had no strength to deal with this craziness anymore. The silver-haired man's eyes scanned the list carefully and narrowed, before reading aloud. "The Millefiore, Shimon, Kokuyo, Cavallone, Varia… Why the heck is the Tomaso on this list again?!" The students of 2-A were shaking their heads in confusion at the unfamiliar, yet clearly Italian names. (excluding the Kokuyo. Isn't that the school that attacked them last year…?)

Ignoring Tsuna's withering form, Reborn turned to the class. "The trip will be held this Saturday, 6 am and will last for a week. If there are any changes to the schedule, the Vongola will inform your parents. Gather at the school gates before 5:55 am." Dino then passed forms to every student, a grin on his face. Reborn spoke again.

"Please complete the forms and send them in tomorrow. No one is excused from the trip, so if your parents are reluctant to let you go, please try your best to persuade them… or else. Your passports are being made at this moment, courtesy of the school's system which conveniently contained your signatures and fingerprints. Along with the forms are the official itineraries, so please make sure to refer to them while packing. It is advised to pack light, but you are to bring the things listed in the itinerary. During this trip, there will be additional guests coming along, so don't be too surprised to see them. Be sharp and punctual. You don't want to be left behind and miss the fun, do you?"

With that, the smirking infant hopped off the table, bringing the principal (who did not say a word during the briefing) and Dino (who was casting amused glances at Tsuna and co.) along. The class broke out in whispers, while the seven people related to Mafia in the room looked at each other blankly.

"NO WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

* * *

"REBORN!" The unceremonious greeting had the infant raise an eyebrow. "Is that anyway to greet your tutor? You'll need more training, No-Good Tsuna." The brunette growled in exasperation. Reborn's eyebrow climbed higher. That bastard Tsuna… Did he really growl?

"Why are my CLASSMATES, for Primo's sake, attending an Inheritance Ceremony which I want to play no part in? My classmates that have no relations with the Mafia whatsoever." The very irritated expression on Tsuna's face made Reborn smirk. Which made the brunette even more annoyed. "Reborn…"

"Fine, I'll tell you. This, for once, isn't my idea. It's a wonderful plan concocted by Byakuran, Yuni, Mukuro, the Arcobaleno and Vongola Nono, Timoteo. I was only tasked with getting those brats to the Ceremony safely." Tsuna could swear, the smirk was now permanently plastered on the Sun Arcobaleno's face.

"Ah! Why is there an Inheritance Ceremony without the inheritor knowing anything about it at all?! Not that I want to become the Boss at all…" The last part was murmured, but Reborn caught it nonetheless.

Reborn smirked (again!) and answered coyly. "We wanted to make it a surprise, you know~!" The unfortunate brunette stared at his tutor in indignation and horror. "Surprise, my foot! I'll just make a fool of myself and you'll be training me with your Spartan ways. No way!"

"So what are you doing to prevent the trip from happening, No-Good Tsuna~?" "…" "What?" A gun was cocked. "Like I can do anything."

"… Excellent answer. You do know your Mafia well." "I AM NOT A MAFIA!"

* * *

**A/N: My first official A/N. .-. This fanfic will be updated very, very slowly. Reason? Boarding school. \\(TT Y TT/|||| I'm already going back on Sunday. Sob uncontrollably.**

**So I've decided to start a new fanfic! A VONGOLA SCHOOL TRIP! Yaaaaay~! Don't worry, I'll try making the plot as twisty as I can without bringing the characters into the OOC lifestyle. ^_^**

**Please do review, it gives me the motivation! WRITE WITH MY DYING WILL! THANKS~**

**Edit : 31/7/2014 2:38 pm [Changed all Decimo title to Neo-Vongola Primo. I actually forgot. O.o|||||]**


	2. The Week Before Doomsday aka Trip

THE CLASS TRIP OF A LIFETIME II

Sawada Tsunayoshi dropped his bag onto the floor in exasperation. "Why are my classmates so excited to see ME becoming Neo-Vongola Primo?! Not that they even know it's me!"

Gokudera fumed while Yamamoto raised his hands, trying to placate the half-Italian, obviously in vain. "They just don't know your greatness, Juudaime! I'm sure the bastards in charge of the ceremony wants them see your influence on the Mafia!" "There, there, Gokudera. Tsuna is really great and we all know that."

Tsuna sighed in annoyance. "You two know that the trip's tomorrow, right?" His question was greeted with silence. "Uh… guys?"

"Is it already Friday, Juudaime?!" "…"

* * *

Tuesday, the day after 'Boreen-sensei's appearance. The brunette had woken up with sinking feeling in his guts as he saw the completed forms, courtesy of Reborn. What about parents' consent? Sawada Nana, the ever-carefree wife of Sawada Iemitsu, had cheerfully given her permission, already used to Tsuna and his Guardians' shenanigans.

He was early for once. Huh. He actually woke up without Reborn, the Spartan tutor from hell, threatening him. Tsuna threw off his covers, afraid of falling back to sleep, and sauntered off for a quick morning shower. In the shower, all he could do was contemplate on his apparently luckless life. _Oh Primo… Why did I even get dragged into this Mafia mess?! _

The brunette then dressed and went down for breakfast. The normal sight of I-Pin, Lambo, Fuuta, Reborn and Bianchi devouring their food greeted him. Tsuna sighed and took a seat. Nana waltzed and placed a plate of omelettes and rice in front of him. "Eat up, Tsu-kun~!"

Tsuna smiled wearily and dug in. Mother's cooking is always the best! _I hope Kyoko-chan can cook as well as Mama…_ A blush powdered his face. Reborn smirked, noticing the expression and correctly deducing the reason.

Soon, Gokudera and Yamamoto's voices called out from the outside. "Juudaime!" "Tsuna!" Nana glanced at the door and smiled. "My, Tsu-kun, aren't you all early today?" Tsuna grinned and cleared his plates away. "Coming!"

Tsuna exited the house and met the enthusiastic friends waiting for him outside. They strolled off to school. "Oi, No-Good Tsuna. You forgot your forms." Reborn kicked him and almost sent him headlong into a gutter before the silver-haired man saved him. "Reborn-san!"

As soon as he righted himself though, Tsuna took off to school. "NOOOOOOO!" "Tsuna!"

* * *

He shouldn't have bothered. The forms were somehow sent in to Dino already. _I knew there's no way I'd be able to avoid this…_

Hana stood in front of the class, hands on her waists, a very annoyed look on her face. "Oi, send in your forms! You monkeys over there, have you sent your forms in?!" She jabbed a finger towards Osamu Kaneda and his little gang of conceited boys. Kurokawa Hana seems to be in a bad mood today, even Kyoko looked troubled.

The boy referred to huffed in annoyance and sauntered over to Hana with his papers, a scowl on his face. He kept on scowling until he noticed 'No-Good' Tsuna just sitting there, not sending in HIS forms. Osamu's smile then became a twisted sneer, obviously on his way to taunt Tsuna.

"Ooh, No-Good Tsuna! Didn't your parents allow you to go? Are they afraid for you? Or are YOU scared of being on a plane?" His jeers made some of 2-A's students laugh. Gokudera blew into a rage, furious that his beloved Juudaime is being teased. "Why you-!"

A hand placed itself on the bomber's shoulder. The fuming boy looked up and saw a smiling Yamamoto. Gokudera wanted to lash out at the swordsman, but then he noticed the steely glint in the other's eyes. He then looked around and noticed the murderous aura surrounding Chrome, Enma, Shitt-P and Kyoko. Tsuna looked unfazed as he just sat there, ignoring Osamu's words.

Suddenly, the door opened and revealed Dino-sensei's glorious form, surprising the students. Almost immediately, squeals and giggles filled the room, coming from fanatical girls that were heads-over-heels for the Italian. Tsuna rolled his eyes and noted that Osamu had sat down rather reluctantly at the teacher's arrival. _Oh well._

"Good morning students! Before starting class today, I would like to collect the forms and give out your passports already. Hana! May I have the forms?" Kurokawa Hana stepped up and passed the forms to the grinning blonde. "Dino-sensei, Sawada hasn't passed his forms yet." Osamu snickered while Tsuna just stared at Dino in expectance.

"Oh, never mind about his! Someone already gave them to me early this morning! Well, it's more like he kicked me in the stomach before stuffing the papers in my face…" Mumbling the last part, Dino turned away and reached for a suitcase by the table. Being a clumsy klutz, his nose collided with the table. "OWW!"

"Dino-sensei, are you alright?!" "I'm fine, fine! Anyway, Hana, please distribute these out to your friends." The suitcase was opened and stacks of passports were neatly arranged in it. Hana sighed and began calling out the students' name. "Yuka! Hiroto! Osamu! Kyoko!"

On and on it went until the last name was called. "Sawada!" Her eyebrows then crinkled in confusion. "Dino-sensei, why does Sawada have two passports?" The class gasped simultaneously. "E-EHH?! That's impossible! Japan does not allow dual citizenships you know!" A girl named Yumena piped up from the back. Tsuna shuffled uncomfortably, also ignorant of the reason why he had two passports. **(SEE NOTES IN A/N BELOW)**

"Ahh, it's because Tsuna here is an Honorary Citizen of Italy!" Tsuna choked on air. _WHY DID I EVEN GET AN HONORARY CITIZENSHIP?! _Obviously, 2-A students thought the same too, because then they started staring and murmuring and whatnot. "Dino-sensei, what did Sawada do for an Honorary Citizenship?"

Before the blonde could answer, Gokudera interrupted, eyes flaming with respect. "Juudaime is Juudaime! He is the best!" Yamamoto nodded, Chrome tilted her head, Enma shuffled his feet, Shitt-P blew a raspberry, Kyoko smiled and Dino chuckled. The older man leaned and whispered into a very confused Tsuna's ears. "Uh... The Vongola... has connections?" That explanation was replied with a scandalized look from the boy.

"Well, everyone has sent in your forms and received your passports! We're all set for Italy huh?" The excited Dino-sensei clapped his hands enthusiastically, successfully causing Gokudera to glare at him. "But, sensei... We don't speak Italian..." A boy spoke up from the first row. "Ahahaha~! No need to worry! The Vongola is a very international company, so most of them have grasped Japanese fluently!"

By then, our poor abandoned Tsuna was silently cursing Reborn and whoever made that crazy plan. It's not like he wanted an Inheritance Ceremony in the first place.

* * *

_ Why is the itinerary so... irritating? It's full of the things you'll need for a ball! I understand ONE formal suit for the ceremony, but what's with two of them?! Argh! My Intuition's telling me something, but I can't tell what's wrong. Huh... where the heck is Reborn when you need him?!_

Tsuna groaned and as he slammed his face on his bed. It was already Thursday and he was starting to pack for the trip. But still. If he was to look at the list again as he packed... The brunette shuddered. He was sure to lose his sanity with all the weird things required.

Gokudera, Yamamoto and Kyoko-chan were already done with packing it seems. Chrome, Enma and Shitt-P were presented by the Vongola two huge, no, gigantic cupboards of clothes to choose from yesterday, seeing that they... uh... weren't really rich. Chrome had thoughtfully packed clothes for Mukuro too, though Tsuna doubted he would actually wear them. Illusions were handy, right?

The rest of the class... he wasn't so sure. The boys had deluded themselves into thinking that there will be pretty _Italian_ girls to impress, while the girls chattered non-stop about how handsome the _Italian _boys will be, so the whole class was in a frenzy to be the best. Kurokawa Hana rolled her eyes and had called them all monkeys before resuming her chat with Kyoko this morning, so Tsuna was at least assured of her status.

Oh well. Once they get there, Tsuna was sure his classmates would be too scarred for life at the 'handsome' and 'pretty' Italians that were the Vongola and co. Nah, 'vicious' and 'Spartan' was (and still is) a better description.

Tsuna hoped everyone will make it back to Japan safely.

* * *

Friday skipped past him, bringing the usual daily madness of Mafia, but nothing unusual, which was peculiar, itself. Saturday came and brought doom upon him, reminded of the impending Ceremony. The hours passed slowly and Tsuna was bored.

He started playing video games and had a shock when Reborn pulled its plug out of the socket, effectively deleting the data that he hasn't saved yet. The data which included the level he took 5 hours to clear. 5 hours, gone to waste. After the boy threw a silent fit, Reborn knocked him out with the Leon-hammer.

The clock on the wall shows 1:42 AM and Tsuna was deep asleep, unconscious to the fact he'll be leaving for Vongola HQ in Sicily, Italy in just a few more hours. His bags were stacked by the door, room clean enough to leave for a week and that will he hid in the drawer, in case something happened, you know, like Xanxus throwing the wine bottle at Squalo but hit him instead or something.

The silence in the room was interrupted around 5:30 AM, when Sawada Nana, followed by Fuuta, Lambo and I-Pin, came to wake Tsuna up. Reborn had long been up, ignoring the sleeping Tsuna for 'training'. No need to say, the moment Tsuna woke up, he clambered out of his bed with a "HIEEEEEEEE!" and a "REBORN, WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?!"

Sawada Nana shook her head in amusement while the kids giggled at the brunette's clumsiness. They then returned to kitchen, preparing food for Tsuna's last breakfast home before the trip. Well, it might just be his last mother-cooked meal ever, right?

Come 5:40 AM only did the petite boy tumble down the stairs, followed by his luggage which fell on him and crushed the living breath out of Tsuna. Hair ruffled, the boy stood up, brushed himself quickly and gobbled down a piece of bread, probably reminding himself of the last time he had a trip with the Guardians. Cue a shudder. He'd been ravenous most of time.

"Mama, I'm off! I'll see you in a week, so don't worry okay?" "I won't, Tsu-kun! Gokudera, Yamamoto and your trusted friends are along right? Have fun with your trip!" Sawada Nana hid a smile as she saw Tsuna out. _Why should I worry, when I'm going along to Italy with your father?_

* * *

"Fifteen seconds to spare!" Tsuna skidded at the school gates, sweating heavily. Hearing his voice, Gokudera immediately turned. "Are you alright, Juudaime?!" "Hahaha! Wow, Tsuna, you really got here in time!" Yamamoto slung his arm over Tsuna's shoulders, carelessly grinning. Almost instantly Gokudera exploded, leading to the usual one-sided bickering between the two. Tsuna sighed in exasperation and proceeded to calm them down.

"Ciaossu!" _That greeting..._ Tsuna revolved so violently that he actually choked. Wheezing, he looked up, only to see the black-suited figure of Reborn smirking down at him. "HIEEEEE!" Scrambling up, the brunette quickly tried to hide behind Gokudera. Well, he just wasn't fast enough. A well-placed kick sent him flying into the wall.

"Good morning, students of 2-A. I am Reborn, an officer from the Vongola Corporations. As the Nono is too busy attending to diplomatic matters in Italy currently, he will not be able to meet you at the Vongola Headquarters until Monday." The students shambled about until they were more or less grouped around the infant, all listening intently.

"Dino-sensei, several other guides and I will be your 'home-tutors' in Italy." This earned him a snort from Tsuna. Reborn cast a withering look to the boy before resuming. "In Italy, we will be staying in the Vongola HQ somewhere in Sicily. The Inheritance Ceremony will be held in Palermo, also in Sicily, where another branch of the Vongola is situated. There, all of you will be exposed with the Vongola and its allying companies."

The students of 2-A cheered in joy for the umpteenth time that week. Tsuna snorted yet again. _If only it was that easy... I'd have been Decimo a long time ago without any battles or whatnot. I might even not know Reborn at all!_

Dino-sensei then appeared. "Reborn, our transport to the airport has arrived. Apparently the driver is Giannini though." "Hmph. It's fine." Tsuna made a double take. As did the other Guardians and Kyoko in the class. (Obviously excluding Enma and Shitt-P because they are simply Shimon.) The Giannini? The one who had transported them all over Japan in two days? **(NOTE 2)**

The whole class gasped as the vehicle slid into view. Jaws gaped. Eyes sparkled. Some were even fainting. Tsuna eyed the vehicle in exasperation. _Really? Can't the Vongola be more ostentatious than this?_ Note the dripping sarcasm.

Dino faced the very, very excited students of 2-A. "Hurry up and board! Italy, here we come!" Reborn smirked yet again.

* * *

**A/N : Wow, Malaysians are weird. But fun! xD **

**Anyway, this chapter came really early. Hope it's good enough to satisfy the fanfic thirst, at least until December. Probably. O.O|||It's kinda like a filler chapter.**

**A HUMONGOUS 'THANK YOU!' to all those who left reviews, favourited, followed and added this fic into their communities! I actually fell out of my bed at the sudden amount. *-* And give a round of applause for Rima-chan, being the first reviewer! I didn't really catch the first favouriter (I know the word doesn't exist) and follower, so thanks by the way.**

**Notes : **

**1\. ****For that citizenship thing, I literally spent THREE whole HOURS reading about Japan, Italy, US and Malaysia's Nationality Laws, including whatever deemed necessary. Of course, I gained a lot more knowledge, but I just couldn't incorporate it into the fanfic because it just wouldn't make sense. o.o" Links : www. mofa .go .jp and Wikipedia (The article on Honorary Citizenships is rather incomplete. Anyone mind updating it?)**

**2\. ****It's in the OVA : Vongola Style School Trip. It's freaking awesome, check it out!**

**I'm aiming for 2k+ words for every chapter, so it'll be a long wait for Ch.3 and the rest. I hope not though. .-.**

**I don't think I'll put any pairings into this story. It's a story where Tsuna's greatness is revealed. To everyone. Mwahahahaha!**

**I'm sorry to any authors/authoresses if anyone feels that this fic is too similar to yours in any way. I tried my best at imagining new scenarios, but it always becomes cliché. Tch. I really need to polish my imagination. **

**So thanks everyone~! Wish me luck for school, tutoring people way older than me in English and for writing the next stories! Sorry for the long A/N this time though. ._.**

**P/S: Please review, my writing speed seems to increase with every review! xD**

**[EDIT] 1/8/2014 : [Corrected a piece of phrasing and some mistakes. Thanks to Ellaina Fiore for pointing out the phrasing mistake!]**


	3. OMAKE (Completely unrelated, why not?)XD

"A very pleasant morning I bid to the Chairperson, hardworking principal of Namimori Middle School, beloved teachers and the honoured members of the audience. To be given the opportunity to stand on this stage today to speak to everyone present is an honour that will be engraved in my heart forever. As I am nothing but a student in pursuit of knowledge, I am here to impart a speech hopefully motivational and will be an inspiration to my fellow listeners.

As students, we are just about to set sail into the real world. As everyone prepares for the battleground of life, you'll here many speeches, read tons of books and get miles of advice telling you to work hard, dream big, go out and do something for yourself and have a vision.

Not bad advice, really. In fact, following these nuggets of truth may just bring us to the top. As I've lived out my life over the years I have come to realise the importance of those types of advice. But guess what; there's something better than that.

So, my message today simply asks the question, what's better than…? Let's start off with something simple. What's better than a long speech? No doubt, a short one. So everyone here today is in luck for I intend to make mine short.

Now let me take you through a very simple math exam. I'll rattle off some equations and you tell me what you observe about them. Be mindful of the instructions. Here goes! 3+4 = 7, 9+2 = 11, 8+4 = 13 and 6+6 = 12. Tell me, what do you observe?

Every time I conduct this test, more than 80% of the participants immediately say 8+4 is 12, not 13! That's true and that's correct. But we could also have observed that the other three equations are correct, aren't they?

So, what's my point? Many of us instantly focus on the negative instead of the positive. Most of us focus on what's wrong about the other things than what's right about them. Examine those four equations. Three was right and one was wrong. But what was the knee-jerk observation? Of course, the wrong equation.

If 10 people you didn't know walked through the door of your classes, most of us would probably describe those people by what's negative about them. He's fat. He's balding. Ooh, the skinny one? Is it that short girl? Ah, the nerdy guy.

Get the point? It's always the negative we focus on and not the positive. We'll definitely experience this in the corporate world. You do a thousand good things and oops! One single mistake, and guess what? Chances are your attention will be called on that one mistake.

What's better than focusing on the negative? Believe me when I say it's focusing on the positive. And if this world can focus on the good rather than the bad, it'll start to be a better place.

Next point. We have always been told to work hard. Parents, teachers, principals, they all say that. But there's something more superior to merely working hard. It's working smart. It means taking time to understand the situation before coming up with an effective and efficient solution done with less time and effort.

As the Japanese say, 'There's always a better way.' One of the most notable case studies researchers of management at Tokyo Sophia University have come across regarding this matter was the case of empty soap boxes. One of Japan's biggest cosmetics company have received a complaint from a customer regarding an empty soap box. The problem was isolated to the assembly line, where packaged products were transported. For some reason, a single box managed to make its way empty. Management tasked their engineers to solve the problem.

Post-haste, the engineers worked very hard to invent an X-ray machine manned by two people, complete with high-resolution monitors. No doubt, they worked hard and they worked fast. But then a rank-and-file employee was given the same problem and he came up with another solution. He bought a large industrial electric fan, switched it on and pointed it at the assembly line. The empty boxes were simply blown away.

Clearly, working smart and working hard is very beneficial. If we can combine both, it can become a major factor towards our success in the future.

I will bet my English books that many of us have been encouraged to dream big. Maybe even reach for the stars and the moon. I testify, it works. In fact, the saying is true. 'If you aim for nothing then you'll hit nothing!'

But there's something even better than dreaming high itself. Believe me, even I got shocked. And I learned it from the biggest dreamer of all times, Walt Disney. When it comes to dreaming, Walt is the man. Every leadership book describes him as the ultimate dreamer, as he brings the principles of dreaming and achieving in Jiminy Cricket's Disney hit song, 'When You Wish upon a Star.'

"When you wish upon a star, makes no difference who you are, anything your heart desires will come to you. If your heart is in your dream, no request is too extreme. When you wish upon a star, as dreamers do."

So is that what Disney preached? Dreaming? Kinda, but not quite. The problem with dreaming is that you'll get nowhere and just keep on sleeping. No, the real thing is to 'imagineer'.

You won't find this word in a dictionary. It's purely Disney. The word combines imagine and engineer. In the book 'Imagineers', Disney's CEO, Michael Eisner claims that "imagineeers turn impossible dreams into real magic". Walt Disney explains that there are really no secret to their success. They just keep on moving forward, opening new doors and doing new things, because they are curious. And it is this curiosity that leads them down new paths. They always dream, explore and experiment. In short, it's a piece of creative imagination and technical know-how.

The big difference between dreaming and Imagineering is that imagineers dream and they do. So be your own imagineer and create your future.

Next, I'm talking about visions. We all have been given lectures on how important a vision is, on how indispensable it is in a leader. No doubt, having a vision is important to success. But surprise! There's something more potent than a vision. It's a cause. If all you do is to reach your vision and you're pitted against someone fighting for a cause, chances are that you'll lose big time. The Vietnam War is a classic example. Literally with sticks and stones, the Viet Cong beat the heavily-armed US Army to surrender, primarily because the US had a vision to win the war, but the Vietnamese had a cause to protect their land.

In the realm of business and whatnot, many leaders have visions of become the No. 1 company in the world, or grabbing market share. There's nothing wrong there, but take Sony founder Akio Morita for an example. He did not just have a vision to build the biggest electronics company in the world. In his biography entitled 'Made in Japan', he reveals the real reason he set up Sony was to help rebuild his country which had been battered by war. His vision to be an electronics giant was secondary.

So what's the difference between visions and causes? Here's what sets them apart. People are willing to die for a cause, not for a vision. You possess a vision, but a cause possesses you. A vision lies in your hands; a cause lies in your heart. A vision involves sacrifice. A cause involves the ultimate sacrifice.

Just a word of caution. You must have the right vision, and be fighting for the right cause. It might be long and winding, but the right will always prevail. Be strong, have a flaming resolution and go at it with a dying will, for the cruel world is not the place self-centered, over-dependent and weak-willed moaners.

Allow me to end with a quote. "Excellence is not a destination. It is a continuous journey that never ends. Having the opportunity of education, much has been given to us in terms of knowledge. Now we have the responsibility to use the knowledge and skills for the welfare of everyone around us, of society and the welfare of our country.

Now, a final review.

What's better than focusing on the negative? Focusing on the positive.

What's better than just working hard? Working hard and working smart!

What's better than dreaming? Imagineering!

What's better than doing something for your own pleasure? Doing something for everyone's pleasure.

What's better than a long speech? Definitely, a short one.

Thank you and have a good day!"

* * *

Ending his speech, Tsuna looked at his schoolmates. He froze.

The teachers and the students had identical faces of shock. In fact, a boy actually shouted from the back. "IS THAT REALLY NO-GOOD TSUNA?!" The boy's complaint triggered murmurs, whispers and incredulous stares at the frozen brunette.

Gokudera burst behind the curtains. "Why they-! Juudaime, ignore th-!" "HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The sprinting figure of Tsuna dashed past them, surprising Yamamoto and several other students who were already shocked as it is. "Woah, Tsuna!"

From behind the wall, Reborn smirked. "You need more training, No- Good Tsuna. You shoud have known better to actually read a speech the Vongola prepared for a simple end-of-year event. Well, at least I got blackmail stuff now." 

He strolled out, in search of his stupid, naïve student, soon to be Neo-Vongola Primo, most compassionate boss in history, Tsunayoshi Sawada.

* * *

**A/N : I was actually making this for some competition I have to train someone for.**

**I was typing it up when I suddenly got this idea about Tsuna giving a speech. A motivational one, no less. xD**

**Well, hope you enjoyed it!**

**See you in a while~!**


	4. What a RIDE

**Mini A/N : I totally forgot the format for this story, and I couldn't get online because of lack of Internet connection, so I just barreled through. Thanks for waiting until December, uh, no, January 2015 guys. Your support is much appreciated! :) I'm writing this with Office Essentials for iOS, and I love it!**

Saturday

The sleek, black and totally elegant _bus_ came to a purring halt in front of Namimori Middle School. With tinted windows, the bus was as long as the most luxurious limousine Tsuna had seen. His classmates were fawning over it, as though a _bus _was something so fancy they've never seen one.

"Ohmigosh!" "Isn't this-" _A bus…?_ "-the latest technology electric-solar-bus-that-basically-works-like-a-limousine-that-can-fit-up-to-fifty-people NeoBus!" That came from 360°-turned Gokudera, once so intent on supporting his reluctant Juudaime, now the tech geek he always had been.

Tsuna pouted (just a tiny bit!) and Reborn smirked (for the _n_th time in his life) while Dino just grinned and ushered the students aboard. "Hurry up guys! Italy's waiting for you!" _Pardon me, teacher, but did you forget to mention that heart attacks are there too?_

Tsuna had to admit, he had once been pretty excited to ride in an airplane before. But he dreamed of heading to the departures and the check-in counters, boarding a normal ANA or Japan Airlines airplane, passing through normal immigration gates and going through standard security checks, just like the _**usual**_ Japanese tourist going abroad.

He didn't even imagine that he'd roll by the departure and arrival gates in a bus with his classmates. Wait, that's not it. What he _definitely_ did not think of was going straight onto the runway, nonchalantly crossing it in front of still-far-but-still-super-scary speeding plane (A/N: is that MAS? .w.) right towards a jet-black luxury plane with VONGOLA CORPORATIONS written on it… _in a bus with his classmates._

"EEEEEEEEH! B-Boreen-sensei, are y-you sure this i-is the right p-procedure?!" Tsuna shrieked. Not that anybody heard him. The rest of class 2-B were making such a racket that the bus swayed. Huffing, Giannini delicately slammed a button. Nothing seemed to happen, and everyone was still making noise. But Tsuna noticed Leon changing into something which Reborn then wore on his face. _What is Reborn doing?_

That was when he realised that the rest of his classmates, including Dino, were deathly silent. Tsuna himself was feeling a little more than just weak. _Woah, what the hell is-?! _He noticed the tendrils of unnamed gases curling around in the bus. Feeling helpless, he made a simple conclusion.

_Sleeping gases to make rowdy students calm down. Easiest thing for a mafia family. _Then all went black.

"…daime! Juudaime!" Tsuna woke up in a very comfy, leathery seat with a start. "Geh?! Gokudera, where the heck are we?!" Enma, who was sitting next to him then looked at him with narrowed eyes. "When did you start swearing, Tsuna?"

"Uh…" "Never mind that! Juudaime, we're aboard Vongola's most public jetliner, Queen of Clams!" Gokudera exclaimed loudly in Tsuna's ears from behind him. Tsuna sputtered. Yamamoto, who was next to the silverette (A/N : I know this word doesn't exist!), grinned and chuckled. "Weird name, right?" _Yeah. Queen of Clams definitely sound odd._

"What the heck do you mean by 'weird'?! Don't you know that this plane was painfully handcrafted by the best of expert manufacturers?!" Tsuna gave a sigh and tuned out Gokudera's ranting. He stood up from his seat and looked around to see Reborn lounging with Dino in the foremost seats, while Kyoko was sleeping in front of him. Tsuna sighed again. Not only Kyoko it seems.

He took his seat again and turned to face Gokudera. "Hey, Gokudera. How much longer until we arrive?" Before he got the chance to answer though, Enma cut Gokudera to the chase. "An hour and a half." Tsuna sputtered again.

"How long have I been asleep?!" "Long enough for them to get into an argument about kendo and bombs, I guess. I was busy watching the clouds." Enma nonchalantly stated while sipping a glass of Coca-Cola. _When did that appear? _Tsuna mused.

"How is it that you guys aren't asleep?" "Dunno." "Right." Tsuna then just leaned into his seat, enjoying the feel of the leathery material under the fabric of his clothes, when suddenly a thought snapped into his mind.

"Gokudera, Yamamoto, Enma. Once we're finally in Italy, please do remind any of the Vongola members that you see to refrain from calling me Neo Primo, or Decimo, or Young Master or whatever. Order them to pass it round too, alright?" Tsuna stared at them with doe-like beseeching eyes. Yet Gokudera found heart to defy.

"Juudaime! That is terribly disrespectful of your status! I cannot allow that to happen! You are the only one worthy of the title, yet you deny yourself its privileges. That is too bad, Juudaime, too bad!" Fiercely objecting, the self proclaimed right hand man shook his head with fervour.

Yamamoto opened his mouth. "Well, Tsuna, this time I'll have to side with Gokudera. Can't have our boss being looked down upon, right?" Enma, though not of the Vongola Famiglia, nodded enthusiastically.

Tsuna groaned. _How am I supposed to convince them like this?! This is impossible… Yet totally imperative! Arghh…. Why am I the boss of such stubborn people? Help me! _"Please don't!"

Yamamoto stared at him, causing Tsuna to break into cold sweat. "Why?" That single-word question was so heavy that the brunette was at a loss for words. Yet he struggled.

Tsuna sighed melancholically and turned to gaze out of the window. "Hey. Don't you know? Our classmates still call me No-Good Tsuna, even if I'm a Neo-Primo of the most vicious and powerful mafia in the world."

Gokudera clenched his fists. "That's why we wanted everyone to call you by rightful title! How you have risen, from No-Good to Neo-Primo!"

Tsuna then turned yet again and stared at him, straight into the eyes, piercing into the soul. Bright, brown eyes filled with hope and power. "Well, don't you think the best way to break the news to them is through the Initiation Ceremony?"

**A/N: Ah, finally. I was planning to put this up in December, but my inner muse had been sulking for a while. It's such a long time. *^* I AM VERY SORRY. **

**Now, next chapter probably be up the next time I come home from school.**

**Wish me luck! I'm very sorry for the short chapter though.**

**I have the plots laid out already, but my muse (her name is Fazflowerthorne, by the way) sulking caused me to blank out on how to construct the sentences.**

**I simply must express my gratitude to all my beloved favouriters, followers and reviewers, simply for being such supportive readers. You people are awesome!**

**Oh, and if anyone finds any mistakes, do send me a review. I need to improve, next year is PT3!**

**Again, thank you, and sorry! :) I love you all!**


End file.
